


alone, solitary (lonely)

by handulce



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han Needs a Hug, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is a Good Boyfriend, Jisung and hyunjin are in colorguard, Light Angst, M/M, Marching Band, Online School, Shy Han Jisung | Han, Social Anxiety, and its not the main topic of the story, set in 2020/2021 pandemic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handulce/pseuds/handulce
Summary: online school is hard, maintaining relationships online is hard. jisung misses his boyfriend, and what they had before the pandemic.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	alone, solitary (lonely)

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh this is kind of bad ngl... i had this idea a while ago but with what happened yesterday i needed to write something to take my mind off of everything.. 
> 
> i hope you guys like this, thank you for reading. stay safe and healthy please, do what you must to keep your mental state in a good place <3
> 
> CW --- weight gain mention, social anxiety (only a mention)

"You'll be doing this in breakout rooms. Make sure to answer each question thoroughly and in ACE format..." The teacher paused to check her chat box. "Question in the chat, how big are the groups going to be? You'll be in groups of four to five, and they'll be random. I'm working on a google form so that you guys can choose your set groups."

Jisung tensed at the idea of so many new, unknown, people being in a group with him, but grew lax soon after the teacher had send him a private message. ' _Don't worry, I read your email and thank you for telling me about your anxiety. You will be kept in your breakout room with Hyunjin._ ' With a sigh of relief, the teacher sent them off to their rooms. The few seconds of silence gave him time to evaluate his situation. 

His feet were cold, he wasn't wearing any socks, his hair was messy as he had just rolled out of bed. His fingers were buzzing, he wanted to cry. 

"Jisungie~" A voice called out. Hyunjin turned on his camera, giving Jisung a bright smile. His crescent moon eyes made Jisung's heart flutter, and Jisung did the same. Although he thought he didn't look nearly as good as Hyunjin did, he knew his boyfriend would want to see him in any way he could, since they weren't allowed to meet up in person. "Awh Jisungie you look so sleepy! You're still my pretty baby, though. So cute~"

The younger grunted and pouted, before switching his mic on. "Jus' rolled out of bed. Don't wanna be here, just wanna go back to sleep." He was interrupted with a yawn. "Didn't sleep much last night."

"Awh, baby, why didn't you text me? I would've stayed up with you." Hyunjin told him gently, the boy was resting his head on his hand, leaning in and showing jisung that he had the boy's full attention. "Do you want to talk for a little bit? This isn't due until tomorrow night, we can facetime and do it after school."

Jisung was itching to sit next to the boy, he so desperately wanted to pull himself close to Hyunjin and cling to him for hours, even days f he could. The whole online experience was so difficult, both mentally and physically. With the lack of exercising due to a cancelled marching band and winterguard season, Jisung was left with nothing to keep him active. Ultimately, making him gain a few pounds within the past few months. 

His feet were cold and his body was covered in goosebumps, despite the fact that his mom had just turned the heater on half an hour ago. Jisung felt so cold, and so lonely. His room felt like a box, like a prison, and he wanted out. He wanted Hyunjin.

"Jisungie? Baby? What's wrong?" Hyunjin worridely asked. The boy in question looked back at him, and without a warning, tears began to stream silently from his glossy eyes. Both of them panicked at this, Hyunjin didn't know what to do, and Jisung didn't even mean to start crying. 

"jisungie... Take deep breaths baby, breathe in, one, two, three four..." Hyunjin lead Jisung through his breathing exercises, doing the same hand motions he used to show Jisung when they were allowed to meet in person. "Hold one, two... breathe out one, two, three, four..." The two continued this way, with Hyunjin leading the exercise and Jisung following with shaky breaths. Once Jisung had calmed down and his crying reduced to sniffles, Hyunjin began to speak. "What's wrong, my love?"

He took a deep breath and stared at Hyunjin's section of the screen. The younger wrapped his arms around himself and explained quietly. 

"I miss you, Jinnie... I feel so lonely. I miss you." Hyunjin's face softened at this, his own eyes growing teary as Jisung's did once again. "i don't know, I think not sleeping much made me wake up feeling funny. I miss you a lot, I want to cuddle you so bad Jinnie. It's cold."

"I know baby... Listen to me, yeah?" Jisung nodded. "I know it's hard, love, but we have to do this for our safety. It's not the most ideal situation, but in a week or so, the lockdown will be over. We can get ourselves tested and then meet up. Does that sound good, baby?" Hyunjin offered with a smile, making Jisung's heart swell with joy. 

"You really mean it?" Hyunjin nodded. And Jisung's tears fell once more. "I love you, Jinnie. I can't wait to see you again."

"I love you too Sungie. I have a surprise for you, okay! Make sure to check your doorstep about..." He stopped to think for a minute, letting out a hum as he rubbed his chin playfully. "An hour after school ends! I'll text you when you can go out!" Jisung smiled, and giggled out a soft 'okay' before opening a new tab. 

"But if you're gonna give me something, I'd rather not work on this after school. Let's start on this so you can come here quickly!" He pouted at Hyunjin, who laughed at this. "Did you do the notes? I only did about half, but I watched the videos so I have a good idea of what happened during this time period..."

(later that day, when Jisung had finally gotten a text from Hyunjin to check his doorstep, Jisung was met with a big tupper bin. Hyunjin sent him a kiss from where he was peeking out his car, before waving and driving off. When Jisung opened it, it was filled to the brim with snacks, new movies, and an assortment of Hyunjin's shirts, hoodies, and sweats. 

that night, as his eyes began to droop during his nightly facetime with Hyunjin, he brought one of the hoodies up to cover his nose, taking in a deep breath and letting the comforting smell of his boyfriend take over his senses. he fell asleep with a smile on his face.)


End file.
